drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaancor Mandro
Handle: TheWitchKing Description Physical Description: Reanncar is a 5'11" man, with a slight limp to his step. He is fit, but not muscular. Reanncar is 26 years old. He has an oiled beard and mustache. He has long black hair, hanging down his back. He has light brown eyes. He has only one scar and it is of a broken circle on his right cheek. Division/Rank: Cavalry Private Place of Birth/Raising: Tear, Tear Weapon of choice: Horsemen's lance Secondary weapon: scimitar Other possessions: Heavy full-plate armor History Reanncar is the son of a wealthy merchant. Born in Tear and raised while traveling with his parents. While his parents were teaching him economics, reading, writing and math, he took lessons from the guards of the caravan. The guards taught him the basics of sword fighting and riding. He grew and became proficient with both the sword and the lance. His parents were trying to discourage him from going into the army, but to stay in trading. Reanncar agreed to his parents and helped them out more with trading. At the age of 20, his parents let him go off on his own and gave him two of there merchant wagons and money to start off with. Hiring out some guards and the men he needed to run his own merchant train, he set off to live a good life. Unfortunately for Reanncar, his wishes for a peaceful life were smashed when he found out the death of his parents. His caravan had been passing down the main trade way between Tear and Cairhien, when he passed by a destroyed caravan. He ordered his men to check for survivors, while he and some of the others when to check the wagons. To his horror, the owners of the caravan were none other then his parents. Searching for his parent's wagon, he found it a flame. Climbing into the wagon, he saw his parents dead in the middle of the flames. Reaching out to grab his fathers hand, pulled off by accident his ring, it had been broken in what appeared to have been a struggle. He ring was burning hot from staying in the fire for too long. Pressing it to his face, Reanncar burned the broken circle into his cheek. Exiting the wagon, his men approached him carrying a dead man. Darkfriends, spit the closed man. The funeral for his parents and those that had died the other day was held. After it, Reanncar sold his caravan, had a full set off armor made for him and took the remaining guards from both his old caravan and his parents and went out to hunt down the darkfriends that had killed his parents. He found them not far from Godan, in Tear. Reanncar and his men fell on them before they had realized they were there. Killing them had been a pleasure for Reanncar. But having nothing left to do since he had got his revenge, he disbanded his group. He set off for Andor to inform his relatives of the death of his parents. On his way, he stopped off at many inns and in each he heard of the Band of the Red Hands exploits. Changing his mind about seeing his relatives, he set off to join this illustrious band. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Cavalry